


Secret Sex and Singing Songs

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The Loaded Gun [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a guy gotta do to enjoy a blowjob in peace around here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sex and Singing Songs

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, let me know if you find any. Other than that, I hope you like it!

Liam loves it when Louis sinks to his knees for him. Loves that he knows that Louis loves it just as much. Liam is sure that Louis would do it when they're in public too, if it wouldn't risk not just their careers but the entire band's if they ever got caught.

As it is, they have to be satisfied with doing it in private. And Liam certainly won't complain - can't complain, when Louis makes his knees nearly buckle and he has to cling to the edge of his desk not to fall to the floor. Liam's usually not very vocal in bed, never has been, but when Louis' tongue darts out and licks the head of his cock, teasing him, Liam can't hold back the groan which escapes.

Even though they both know they shouldn't have sex when there is the slightest risk of getting caught, they still do it. There have been more than a few times where they've nearly been caught in the middle of orgasms. At those times, Liam has never been happier that they aren't all sharing room and house keys anymore and that Paul always knocks before entering a room.

Suddenly the warm heat of Louis' mouth around his cock is gone, and Liam looks down, not having noticed at all that Louis has pulled back. Louis just looks at him, eyebrow cocked. He does not look at all impressed. "Why did you stop?" Liam ignores the whine in his own voice.

"You weren't here," Louis says, which makes no sense at all.

"Don't be stupid, I'm right here," Liam says, rolling his eyes. "Now are you gonna get on with it or not? We don't have much time." They're in Liam's hotel room, in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon, and it's only a matter of time before someone comes looking for them, wanting them for one thing or another.

"Demanding are we?" Louis moves to get up, but as Liam whines (another thing he would never admit to having done) he stays on his knees, stroking a hand over Liam's bare hip.

Liam runs the fingers of his right hand through Louis' hair. "I love you." They don't say it often, can't say it as often as Liam would like. In fact, Louis almost never says it; he thinks he's only heard Louis say it twice in the year and a half they've been together. Liam can be okay with that though, at least he isn't going off with Eleanor pretending to be a happy couple anymore. Liam hated that, even though he was in love with Sophia most of that time. Or at least he thought he was.

The words do the trick this time though, as Louis goes back to what he was doing. Liam can't help but clench the fingers of the hand in Louis' hair; he knows Louis hates it, and that one day someone will notice his hair is crazier than normal, but he really can't bring himself to care. Not when Louis is doing that.

"Oh god, do that again." As Liam looks down - because how can he not look down when Louis is on his knees for him, doing things like that with his tongue? - Louis is looking up at him from under his long lashes. Liam's hips thrust involuntarily, his cock hitting the back of Louis' throat.

Louis' eyes are blown wide, and his cheeks are flushed pink. Liam loves how Louis gets just as turned on by being on his knees as Liam does having him on his knees. Louis pulls back and blows cold air where most of Liam's cock is coated with saliva. Liam's entire body shudders from the sensation.

When Louis doesn't do anything for what feels like minutes, but is only mere seconds, Liam is ready to just fuck his mouth and come down his throat. That is, until he sees Louis' eyes widen more from fear than arousal before he scrambles to his feet, pulling at Liam's pants as he goes. "Hey," he says, trying to stop Louis' hands.

They both still when there is a loud and insistant knock on the door. Liam is sure his heart skips a few beats, and when he gets his bearings he bats Louis' fumbling hands away for an entirely different reason. "I'll do it," he hisses. Only, his hands are shaking just as bad as Louis', and he's sure that whoever is outside the door will know what they've been up to the moment the door opens. He just hope it's someone they'll be able to shut up, if they can't fool them that they'd really been doing something else.

When the knocking picks up again, Liam decides that they'll have to look normal enough. Or at least be ready to face the music, because whoever is outside that door is never going to go away. His body can't decide if he's relieved or terrified as the door slide open to reveal Niall and Zayn.

The fact that there is no other reaction than a barely noticeable smirk gracing both men's lips is worrying. He can feel Louis stand stock still next to him, and he doesn't need to see him to know that Louis is just as worried as he is.

"Are we interrupting something?" Niall asks, looking from one to the other. He sounds innocent and confused enough, but it could very well just be an act. "There was something wrong with the recording, Liam you're needed on the bus."

Liam can feel himself frown. A recording session is really the last thing he want to do right now. He can think of at least fifty things he would rather be doing, and none of them involve leaving the hotel room. When he feels Louis leave his side, Liam sighs, knowing that whatever moment they were in is over for now.

"Can you go tell Paul I'll be there in ten?" He arches his eyebrow at his bandmates, showing that it's not really a request. They turn to leave without as much as a single word of protest. Sometimes being the responsible one of the band has its advantages. Liam feels relieved that they still have their secret, until Zayn turns around and smirks at him as he closes the door behind himself and Niall.

As soon as the door closes, Louis wips around and is on his knees in front of Liam again. "Ten minutes, huh, Li? Guess I better make it count." In one swift movement, Liam's pants are around his knees and his still semi-hard cock is deeper in Louis' throat than it's ever been. He has to bury both hands in Louis' hair to keep his balance, his orgasm approaching so fast that he's dizzy with it.

Liam thrusts his hips one, two, three times short but hard into Louis' mouth before his orgasm hits him and he groans. In the back of his mind he knows he should help Louis, doesn't like it when he doesn't get to return the favour. But he's too far gone to really do anything but open his eyes and watch Louis who is still on his knees.

His boyfriend has his cock out, wanking furiously with his eyes locked on Liam. He's biting his lip, letting small moans out as he strokes himself to completion within a few short strokes. As he comes into his hand, Louis all but whimpers before he leans his head against Liam's thigh, breathing as if he's just run a marathon.

Liam doesn't want to be the first to break the silence, doesn't care how much time they have left, but he also doesn't want anyone to come looking for him and ruin the moment. They stay the way they are for another moment, before Liam pulls his boyfriend to his feet and drags him in for a long languid kiss. He tries to put everything he feels into that one kiss, and when they part they are both panting.

"I have to go," he says, already regretting the words. "I'll try to be quick, promise, then we can pick up where we left off?" It's not really a question; they both know that Liam will fuck Louis into next week before they fall asleep that night.

"'M counting on it," Louis says and kisses Liam again. "Now go, before I change my mind and cuff you to the bed so I can have my wicked way with you all day." He slaps Liam's arse before he shoves him out of the room. Moments later, Liam hears the lock snick in place, leaving him no choice but to go do his job.


End file.
